Two Minds, One Life
by ProfessionalOtaku17
Summary: First their kissing in mid-air, then their going out, then they next thing they knew they were reading each other's minds! Crossover won't come until later. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Plans that can't happen

**AN: Hey everyone! I had the idea for this story a loooooooooong time ago and decided to _finally _make it! ^_^ I wanted to take a break from _Always By Your Side _to make another story, but don't worry I'm not planning on ditching it until I'm done with this one, maybe just a chapter or two and then I'll try working on both! Now on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A or Maid Sama which is very obvious. -_-**

**Kei's POV:  
**

I sat in my usual spot in the greenhouse, waiting for Hikari and the others. All the guys were already here, drinking their tea and chatting about our plans for the girls. Tomorrow was the last day of school before our winter break and we were going to surprise the girls with the tickets to an ice skating rink this weekend. I couldn't wait to see the look on Hikari's face. She'd probably be eager to have a skating competition.

After a little while, the girls came in and sat down. Tadashi, Jun, and Ryuu were looking at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.  
_Oh alright. _I thought. _I suppose I'll have to do it.  
_"Hikari..."  
"Hmm?" Hikari, who was in the midst of a conversation with Akira, looked up. "Here." I handed her a white box with a yellow ribbon and bow on top. "Take it." I could feel a blush crawling up onto my face. "For me?" I nodded. Just as she was about to take the gift, I felt a heavy force hit my head. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Akira shouted at me. "That is _not _how your supposed to give your girlfriend a gift!" She was obviously still mad that I was even going out her "precious angel" in the first place. "When you give someone a gift, you can't just shove it in their face and say 'Take it' like that! It's a gift! You're supposed to give it to her _kindly_ and _politely _and for Pete's sake be romantic about it! You're her boyfriend for crying out loud!" By now, Tadashi was shaking in fear. He did _not_ want to have to be the one to give her their tickets. I decided to use this as an escape plan. "Oh? But Tadashi got one for you too. Neh, Tadashi?" I said, smiling. "Oh...Umm...Yeah...I guess..."  
"Just give it to her before she kills us all." Ryuu whispered, nudging Tadashi in the shoulder. I chuckled. _She'd probably kill everyone except Hikari. _I thought. _That way she would have her all to herself. _Akira immediately stopped yelling. Her angry glare was replaced with a slightly dark blush. Tadashi nodded slightly, then picked up another white box, handing it carefully to Akira like it was a newborn baby, hands shaking slightly, as he was still afraid she might kill him. "Here." He said, trying desperately to stop blushing and looking so scared. "I got this for you." Just then, Megumi, who was sitting in between Akira and Hikari, held up her sketch pad with something written on it. "Don't forget to smile~!" It read. Realizing what it said, Tadashi gave her the best smile he could, and added, "I hope you like it~!" Not wanting him to see the blush on her face that kept getting darker, Akira quickly turned to Hikari. "Let's open them together!" Hikari nodded. They both pulled off the ribbons and bows, -They probably thought they were pretty and wanted to save them-tore off the white wrapping paper, and lifted up the lid to reveal the tickets. I smiled as Hikari's face brightened. "We're going ice skating?!" She asked excitedly. I nodded. "Jun even got two for him and Sakura." Jun blushed slightly. Megumi held up her sketch pad. "Yahiro and I are also going."  
Hikari smiled. "Arigato, Takishima." I blushed. "I can't wait."

**The next** **day**  
Where's Hikari? I asked for the third time. "It's only been like ten minuets, Kei. It's not a big deal." Tadashi murmured, his mouth full of cookies.  
"Hikari's never late. I'm going to her house." I had a bad feeling about this. But before I could even get up, Akira came running into the greenhouse, bursting into tears. "Akira?" Tadashi stood up and ran over to her. "What happened?" Akira held up a letter. "She's...she's quitting the S.A!" She sobbed. "What who is?" Tadashi asked. That was a stupid question. We all knew who it was.  
"Kei? Where are you going?" Another stupid question.

**Well there it is everyone! My first story with an actual plot! XD Sorry for the really short chapter I promise the next one will be A LOT longer.**  
**It's like 2:00 in the morning right now so I guess that means it's my birthday! ^_^ I have a lot already planned out for this story and just to let you guys know the crossover part won't come for a while but I'm sure you guys will love it! Untill next time!**

**~Chousu~**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers,chaos,&tea(cookies)

**Hikari's POV:  
**

After my mom wrote the letter and I was done crying, I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Both the ceiling and walls were plain and white, but somewhat comforting to look at. _Just like the S.A uniform. _I thought. If it wasn't for my dad, I wouldn't have ever been in the S.A. He had worked so hard every day just for me. Because I had asked him to. It was all my fault that he died. _If only I hadn't been so selfish. If I never asked him to enroll me in that school this never would have happened. _He had started to show signs of illness last week. His face had slowly started to lose it's normal color and he always looked out of breath, like he had just competed in a race. Every time I asked him if he needed any help, he'd just smile and tell me that everything was fine. _Why couldn't I have realized it sooner? _Tears started to reform as I remembered his heart attack that had occurred just hours ago. Just then I heard a knock on my window and I immediately looked up to see Takishima's worried face staring up at me. I wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt-even though he had already seen them-and got up to open the window. "Takishima? How did you get up here...never mind. I don't need to kno-"  
"Hikari." I looked up at him, and stared sadly into his worried hazel eyes. I already knew what he was about to say.  
"Hikari. What happened?" I looked back down, too ashamed of how selfish and cruel I had been to even look at him. -That, and the fact that I probably looked terrible. I hadn't slept at all last night.  
"He...He's dead."  
"What?"  
"My dad. He's dead. He was the one who had paid for me to go to S.A so that's why I can't come anymore."

**Kei's POV:**  
I just stared at her, speechless. Hikari's face was full of what looked like...guilt? But why? Before I could say anything she answered the question that was already going through my mind. "It's all my fault. He was working so hard just so he could pay for me to go to Special A and had a heart attack. If I never asked him to-"  
Before I even realized it, I was already holding her tightly. Hikari just stayed put in my arms, to depressed to do anything. "It was never your fault. Your father didn't just do it because you asked him to, he did it because he loved you and wanted what was best for you. And besides, you don't have to worry about not having the money to go to S.A. because I'm going to be the one to pay for it." Hikari shook her head sadly. "No. I can take care of myself. And my mother. I'll think of a way to earn money to take care of her, but I can't be a member of Special A."  
"Well that's too bad," I told her. "Because I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

**Hikari's POV:**

A few hours had passed since my conversation with Takishima. No matter what I said, he insisted on paying for everything. _"If it bothers you that much, you can pay me back when you get the chance," _He had said, _"_But it's not necessary. I'm taking care of you no matter what. I don't care if we were once rivals, things have changed. You have to let someone help you for once. You have to let _me _help you for once. I promise you Hikari, that I will always take care of you no matter what the circumstances are." Takishima was still here though, since he refused to leave my house until I was feeling good enough to go back to the greenhouse and tell everyone the news.  
I was exhausted. Takishima and I sat in a chair in my room-Yes, we were both in the same chair-just talking and trying to get my mind off of what had just happened to my dad. I tried to ignore the fact that Takishima was holding me extremely close, like he never wanted to let go, but I could feel a slight blush creeping up onto my face. I could tell how hard he was trying to comfort me. _You don't have to worry about me so much. _I thought._ I can take care of myself._

After a while (I had fallen asleep), I had mostly gotten over what had happened and decided to go with Takishima back to the greenhouse.

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**

It had been nearly ten minuets since we got back to the greenhouse and we were still being bombarded with questions and VERY loud... umm... statements.  
"KEI'S BACK!"  
"HE'S WITH HIKARI!"  
"HIKARI, WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
"ARE YOU HURT?!"  
"YOU LOOK AWEFULL."  
"DRINK THIS TEA!"  
"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK TO SPECIAL A!"  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE BE DEAD WHEN SHE JUST WROTE THAT LETTER?!"  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!  
"EAT THESE COOKIES."  
"SHE DOESN'T NEED COOKIES, BAKA."  
"SHE DOESN'T NEED TEA EITHER."  
"YES SHE DOES. SHE CLEARLY DOES."  
"KEI YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR FIVE HOURS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED."  
"OH GOD. DO YOU THINK THEY...?!"  
"NO WONDER SHE LOOKS SO TERRIBLE!"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS HIKARI?!"

...

"SHUT UP!" Hikari's voice rang out through the entire greenhouse and practically everything within a mile from it. Including our ears. Hikari quickly clapped her hands over her mouth once she saw everyone kneeling over the ground with their hands pressed over they're ears so hard I almost thought that their ears were about to fall off before quickly reminding myself that that was quite impossible. "Sorry..." After everyone had recovered, they all looked up at me, the only one who wasn't suffering from all the noise. However I now had a terrible headache. "Hikari was asleep for the past four hours, so whatever the hell your thinking happened didn't happen."  
"What about the hour before that?!" Akira snapped.  
"We were TALKING."  
"About what?!"  
*sigh*  
"My dad..."  
I looked at Hiakari. Her eyes were cast down to the floor-again-and her hair was a mess. She was miserable.  
"What about him?" I couldn't let her suffer anymore. "He's dead. Hikari couldn't pay for the tuition here and had her mother wright a letter stating that she would no longer be a member of the S.A. " After I finished explaining that I would be paying for her tuition from now on.-with Hikari's constant interruptions regarding he fact that she would pay me back and that she could take care of herself and didn't need my "charity", and Akira's interruptions regarding wanting to be the one to pay for her "precious Hikari."-Everyone had calmed down and were sitting in their chairs and we were all back to drinking tea and eating cookies like "normal" students during school. (AN: That would be so much fun...)

* * *

***Time skip to tomorrow***

**Hikari's POV:**

Ever since Kei and I started going out, I was becoming more and more worried about my looks.-I had no idea why-I'd only spent an hour at my mirror so far, "getting ready" for the big date, and had already lost count of how many pointless hairstyles I'd tried and I still hadn't picked out an outfit. Hmm, maybe I was supposed to change into the outfit first? Yes, of course otherwise I might mess up my hair when I put on the top...  
"HOW DOES A WOMAN SURVIVE THROUGH THIS TORTURE?!"

**AN: Okay first of all, THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO WRIGHT (Gomen nasai) and second, I know everything is a bi OOC in it's own way, but Kei's character is just so...DULL when he talk about stuff so I kinda changed people's personalitys a bit to make things more fun. People reading this will just have to bear with my shenanigans because THIS IS HOW I ROLL. XD**

**Chousu!**

**~Insanely Immer~ **


End file.
